


Light Speed

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Star Wars Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: Michael makes this the best Star Wars Day his boyfriend has ever had





	Light Speed

Alex wakes up with the Millennium Falcon in front of him.

It takes him a moment to focus on it. He’s half awake. The old toy is in front of him though, flying like Alex used to pretend as kid. The Falcon hovers in front of him and Alex watches as the cannons rotate towards him and make their sound effect. Alex sighs to show he’s alright and they erupt in them, making noises as the ship flips on its side and zooms around him before coming back to hover in front of him.

The projectile it fires hits him square in the forehead.

“Michael!"

He turns to look at his boyfriend whose curled on his side. His fake sleeping would be a lot more believable if he wasn’t snickering. Alex thinks it would be a lot easier to be mad at him if he wasn’t so cute. He shoves his shoulder and Michael finally starts laughing properly, rolling onto his back as he does so. The Millennium Falcon does a decently accurate landing on the bed and Alex rolls his eyes. Which, again, would be more believable if Michael hadn’t just filled a childhood fantasy and an adult one at the same time. Alex plants his arms on either side of him.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” he says.

“You love it,” Michael replies, looking up at him defiantly. Alex rolls his eyes but he knows the smile on his lips tells a different story, “so when you were a kid watching Star Wars, did you ever think you’d be fucking an alien one day?”

Alex shakes his head and looks down at Michael. Did he think he would get any of this one day? It said a lot about how he grew up that fucking an alien was as unbelievable as one day having a man in his bed that he didn’t sneak in. Or who knew him well enough to know his love for Star Wars. Somehow he’s found all three in one man who grins up at him. Alex drags his hand through Michael’s bed mussed curls before dipping down to kiss him. Michael immediately and enthusiastically responds, his hands already sliding up Alex’d shoulders to the nape of his neck.

“The others are going to be here soon,” Alex says.

“We’ll be quick,” Michael tells him, his hands leaving his shoulders to circle his hips, “in fact, we’ll go so fast—“ he trails off. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex sees the toy light up as Michael uses his power.

**‘Go strap yourselves in, I’ll make the jump to light speed!’**

“You did not just say we’re having sex at lightspeed,” Alex says.

Michael grins and rolls him onto his back. Then he rolls back over and fishes into his nightstand. Before Alex can fully appreciate the view of Michael’s muscles flexing with the sheets pooled around his hips, he rolls back over with a foil packet he holds up. Alex doesn’t have his glasses on but it doesn’t take a lot to get the gist of what it is.

“Glow in the dark condoms?”

“It’s like fucking with a lightsaber,” Michael says with a grin, “I have red, blue, green—“

Alex rolls them back over for better leverage. Michael moves his hands from his hips to the small of his back and Alex winds up pushed a lot closer to him. He demanded that Kyle come over so they could fix the egregious error of him never seeing at least the original trilogy. But he can feel Michael underneath him and despite his earlier arguments, it’s hard to focus when they’re pressed this close together. He works the hand that’s not under Michael’s neck in between them and closes his fist around Michael’s length. A low groan comes from the man beneath him and Alex kisses him firmly one more time before pulling back. Michael’s phone says they have some time before the others get there, but he pretends to take a bit longer to look than necessary. Just enough that Michael whines and pushes up against his hand.

“Patience, young padwan,” he scolds.

“Yes,” Michael says and his plan backfires spectacularly when he bucks his hips up, “Master.”

He does not need the image of Michael making Star Wars jokes and bucking into his hand while calling him Master. He’s never going to be able to leave the bed again. It’s a sex joke and a Star Wars joke all in one and Michael actually might be trying to kill him.  Michael tugs the condoms up to him and holds them between his fingers. Alex wonders if he should be attempting to play it like he hasn’t known what color his lightsaber would be since he was in grade school. But then Michael looks at them and tosses everyone aside but the blue.

“Do I even want to know how you remember that?” He asks.

Michael grins, kisses him again and Alex decides it doesn’t really matter.


End file.
